


Sirens

by Missy



Category: Sunny Came Home - Shawn Colvin (Song)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A clean slate means new challenges.





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Clean slates are funny things. Once they’re rubbed dry, you have no idea where you’re gonna take you. 

I just wanted to let them know I was tired of being looked down on. Tired of being their laughingstock, and tired of being something they kicked around. Well, I guess they know now, don’t they? But when it’s on the news I’m gonna be long gone, cherry pie in my stomach and a smile on my face.

Say – I don’t suppose those sirens are headed back to Stoningham? Guess that’s my exit music.

Where they’re leading me…well, I can’t rightly say.


End file.
